Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Rogue
The Mark VI(A) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour, otherwise known as the Rogue Helmet, is a United Nations Space Command Armor variant. Introduction The Rogue Helmet is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered assault armor. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. This armor permutation, like all others, has no effect on gameplay and is purely aesthetic. Development and History The Mark VI(A) armour was the first of the "privatized" variants, manufactured by private industrial firms. With the fall of the Outer Colonies, the UNSC called upon private industry to manufacture classified war material. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet has one small visor that reasembles a pair of sunglases, rather than the normal and typical MJOLNIR Mark VI visor. The mouth-guard appears longer and thicker with an added "hole" in the center of the mouthpiece, and it also appears to be added-on plating rather than an actual mouth-guard. The top of the helmet, which has been mistaken for the "stealth" helmet, is much more rounded as well. The mouth guard rounds, shapes, and cups into a circular black piece in front of the mouth that forms the aforementioned "hole," and notice the fact that there are no specific shoulders. Shoulder Characteristics This armour permutation has no shoulder padding. Chest Characteristics This armour permutation has no chest plating. Unlock *'Head': Unlock the Spartan Officer achievement, obtainable only through online multiplayer. Note: If you have unlocked the Spartan Officer badge, but do not have the Rogue helmet, you can obtain it by achieving a rank of Lieutenant in any of the new playlist-specific ranking systems. This requires 50 PXP (Playlist Progression) and 10 skill. Trivia * This helmet is most commonly used when the player is in a sniper match due to its small size and minimal glare. *McFarlane made a Spartan Soldier Rogue with only Olive armour and has interchangeable armor. *The Rogue helmet is known to have a higher performance level in evading enemy sniper detection than the Scout helmet. *It is believed that the Rogue helmet is actually a second layer covering the Mark VI helmet due to the fact that you can see the standard Mark VI visor underneath and the fact that the helmets are the exact same size and shape (from a perspective). *From a distance or at a glance, the Rogue helmet can easily gain the resemblance to a Recon helmet during combat. *To many in the halo 3 community, this is considered the ninja turtle helmet due to the egg shaped back and top. *Machinima's very own SoDagod wears this helmet. *The Machinima Rogue is named after this armor. *There was a rumor and image of a "Stealth Armor" permutation that circulated the internet, resulting in many failed attempts to receive the armor, it was proven to be the top of the Rogue Helmet, however. *This helmet is most commonly misspelled "rouge", the french word for 'red'. *The helmet is considered to have the smallest visor than all the other helmets but scout may also have the smallest visor out of all. Other Spartan Armour Permutations Category:Halo 3